drésseur de pokemon légendaire
by supermaire1
Summary: que faire si oh oh s'étais présenter au début de la route un et avais rejoint Sacha. Serena x Sacha, sondage ouvert. les autre légendaire shiny oui ou non?
1. Chapitre 1 le commencement et les premiè

Chapitre 1 : le commencement et les premières captures

L'histoire commence chez notre personnage principal Sacha ketchum qui vien de ce réveiller.

Sacha : il est quel heur ok il est 7h00 je dois aller au laboratoire dans une heur.

Ce rappelle t'il il s'habilla et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. 10 minute plus tard il parti chez le professeur chêne après avoir donner un câlin a sa mère. Ver 7h30 il arriva à destination

Bonjour professeur comment sa va aujourd'hui. Demanda Sacha.

Bonjour Sacha sa va et toi. Répondis joyeusement le professeur Chêne

Bien je sui venue chercher mon premier pokemon. dit Sacha.

Bien Vien avec moi tu es 30 minutes à l'avance. Dit chêne

Le professeur pris 4 pokebal et sorti 4 pokemon c'étais pikachu, salamèche, bulbizare, et carapuce

Jai pansé longtemps et j'ai décidé de prendre Pikachu

Pika. Dis la souris jaune

Veux tu être mon partenaire et faire une liaison d'aura avec moi?

Voyez vous il ya à 2 moi Sacha a reçu de son père un livre d'aura.

Pika répondu joyeusement la souris jaune

Après la liaison chêne qui étais parti cherché des chose revins ave un pokédex, 6 pokéball,

Et un œuf pokemon.

Sacha. Dit le professeur

Ho professeur c'est quoi c'est œuf pokemon? Demanda Sacha

Je voulais te le donner. Répondit 'il

A merci. Dit Sacha en prenant l'œuf

Et aussi voici 6 pokeball et ton pokedex présenta le professeur

Merci pourquoi vous me donner c'est œuf? Questionna Sacha.

C'est de ton père il la livrer avec une lettre pour tien. Répond le professeur en lui donna la lettre

A mon fils Sacha

Ceci t'aidera avec ton aura. Je sui aller le chercher à sinho.

Ton père Red

**Tu es le fils du célèbre Red**. Demanda pikachu.

Oui! Répondis Sacha.

2 minute plus tar Sacha était dehors et retrouva un vieux rival Régis

Dit donc tu es arrivé avant moi bravo. Lui di Régis

Et oui bon je vai a mon voyage pokemon

Arriver la bas Sacha voie un pokemon légendaire oh oh. Il était en shiny

Bonjour élu j'aimerais voyager avec dit le légendaire

Vraiment et pourquoi m'appel tu élu? Demanda Sacha

Oui et je t'es appeler élu car tu a été choisi par Arceus dit oh oh

Ok. Di t'il et il sorti une pokébal et capture le oh oh shiny

Après un certain temp il racontra un autre légendaires et c'étais un Mew bleu.

Bonjour élu je te défi si tu me bats tu pourras me capturer. dit Mew

Daccor oh oh a toi de jouer. Cria Sacha en lenca la pokéball de oh oh

Utilise feu sacré sur Mew. Ordonna Sacha oh oh exécuta l'ordre et toucha Mew de plaint fouette.

Ok pokéball go cria Sacha en lança une pokéball et apr`quelque seconde elle arrêta de secouer et cligna signalant une capture réussite.

Jai capturé un Mew célébra Sacha

**Bravo Sacha.** Félicita son pikachu


	2. Chapter 2 serena

Salut tous les lecteurs. Voici le prochain chapitre.

Chapitre 2 Serena

Un bon matin à Kalos chez le professeur platane. Une Jeune fille nommer Serena viens chercher S'on pokemon de départ.

Bonjour! Dit 'elle.

À tu dois être Serena? Demandas un homme en blouse.

Oui! Vous êtes Platane? Répondis Serena.

Oui tu es là pour ton pokemon de départ. Et ton billet pour voyager à Kanto. Devina le professeur Platane.

Oui. Dit' elle

Ok venez les petits. Cria Platane.

Trois pokemons arrivèrent. C'était grenousse feunnec et marisson.

J'ai déjà décidé qui j'allais prendre et c'est feunnec. Cria joyeusement Séréna.

Feunnec .cria le pokemon.

Et n'oublions notre marcher. Voila les méga-anneau pour toi et ton ami ainsi que des méga-gemme. Et aussi 6 pokéballs , ton pokédex et le billet pour Kanto. dit le professeur.

Merci bail. Cria Séréna en partant.

De retour a kanto Sacha en compagnie d'une jeune fille nommer Ondine.(Du au faite que padan qu'il entraina pikachu il a accidentellement carboniser son vélo.) Il combattait un piafabec avec pikachu.

Pikachu utilise fatal foudre. Ordonna Sacha

**Ok je lai**. Cria pikachu. Et paf le piafabec tomba ko.

Ok pokéball go. Cria Sacha en lançant la pokéball. Elle secoua Jusqu'a ce que on attend ding ce qui signifia une capture réussite. Quel que seconde plus tard. L'œuf de Sacha commença a éclore.

Maintenant? Ce questionna le dresseur

**On dirai**! Dit pikachu.

Après quel que seconde riolu shyni apparu.

Wow! S'exclame Sacha en sortant son pokedex.

Riolu le pokemon aura. Il vien de la Région de Sinho dit le pokédex.

Superbe! Bon la liaison d'aura maintenant. Déclare Sacha.

Suite à sa déclaration il a formé la liaison d'aura avec riolu et après avec piafabec.

Alor qu'ils étaient proche de Jadiel un Ratatta apparu.

Ok Phénix à toi. Cria Sacha en lança la pokéball de Ho oh.

Quoi tu as un légendaire? S'écria Ondine.

Et oui! Phénix utilise feu sacré. Dit Sacha.

Ho oh exécuta l'ordre et le Ratatta.

Ok pokéball go. Cria Sacha en lança une pokéball de rechange.

Elle secoua trois fois et un ding ce fit entendre. Après la capture Sacha fit une liaison d'aura avec s'on nouveau pokemon.

Deux heur plus tars ils arrivèrent à Jadiel. Après que Sacha a montré c'est papier d'identité à l'agent Jennie. (Le pokédex.) Ils allèrent au centre pokemon. Où Qu'il S'on accueilli par l'infirmière Joël.

Bonsoir vous êtes ici pour soigner vos pokemon et réserver une chambre. Demanda l'infirmière.

Oui! Répond Sacha en Denand c'est pokemon.

Dix minute plus tard Sacha repris c'est pokéball et appelle le professeur.

Bonsoir professeur Chen. Salua-t-IL

Bonsoir Sacha! C'est pourquoi l'appel?

C'est pour envoyer un de mes pokemon. Répond Sacha

Ok. Dit chen.

Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel pokemon mai un Mew. Déclare Sacha. En mettant la pokéball sur le transporter.

Quoi pourquoi tu ne le garde pas? Demande le professeur chen.

Car je veux le garder pour la ligue. Répond Sacha.

Et voila la fin du chapitre. J'aimerais savoir si vous aimerez que je mais tout les légendaire en shyni?


	3. Chapter 3 team rocket

Chapitre 3 team rocket

Après avoir parlé au professeur chen. Deux agents de la team Rocket avec un miaouss qui parle. Entra par le plafond.

Donner nous tous les pokemon du centre pokemon. Ordonna la fille.

Vous êtes fou tout les pokemon du centre sont malade. Cria l'infirmière Joël.

On les soignera à la base de la team Rocket. Répondit l'home.

**Sacha tu dois les combattre. Dit Ho oh dans sa pokéball.**

Ok! Répond Sacha

Sacha s'avança vers la team Rocket

Phénix utilise déflagration pour les faire partir du centre pokemon. Ordonna Sacha en lanca la pokéball de Ho Oh.

Compris élu. Dit Ho oh en exécuta l'ordre.

La team racket s'envole vers d'autre cieux. Cria les trois agents.

Merci Sacha. Remercia l'infirmière.

Derrien je ne pouvais pas le laisser voler les pekemon. Répond Sacha.

Just a ce moment le pokébal de Sacha sonna. Il répondit. C'était Serena.

Salut Sacha comment sa vas? Demande-t-elle

Très bien et toi. Répond-t-il.

Sa vas et sache que je suis en route. Dit la jeune fille

Ok je t'attends à Jadiel. Dit le jeune Homme.

Ok! Répond Serena.

Le lendemain matin nous retrouvons Sacha en traine d'entrainer c'est pokemon.

Piafabec utilise aile d'acier. Cria Sacha

**Ok je l'ai. Répond piafabec** en utilisant l'attaque. Quand tout a coup il brilla signifiant qu'il évolue. Quand la lumière estomper un rapasdepic ce trouva a la place.

Rapasdepic le pokemon Bec oiseau. Forme évolué de piafabec. Ses longues ailes sont puissantes et lui permettent de voler de longues heures. Son bec est d'une force redoutable. A l'évolution il a appris bec vrille. Dit le pokedex.

Bravo rapasdepic allé reviens. Félicite Sacha en le rappelant.

Puis il sortie une pokeball.

Rattata a toi. Dit Sacha.

**Ouai c'est à moi.** Cria joyeusement le pokemon en sortant de sa pokeball.

Ils s'entrainèrent jusqu'a-ce que Rattata évolue en Rattatac.

Rattatac est l'évolution de Rattata. Sur l'évolution il apprit crocs de morts

Bravo Rattatac. Félicita son dresseur.

**J'en suis honorer Sacha. Dit rattatac.**

Après l'entrainement Sacha retrouva Serena qui parlai avec Ondine.

Bonjour sa faisais longtemps Serena. Cria Sacha.

Bonjour Sacha on peu y aller à et voila ce que je voulais te donner. C'est un méga anneau sa sers à faire méga évoluer les pokemon qui on une mégageme en leur nom. Dit' elle en lui donnant son méga anneau.

Ouai je suis prête. Répondit' il.

A peine arriver nos trois amis racontrère deux chenipans un rose un ver. Que Serena et Sacha capture. (Le ver pour Sacha et le rose pour Serena.) Mai pour Ondine elle avait peur des insectes.

Plus tard un roucoups apparue que Sacha capture. Après un combat en utilisant pikachu. Ils ce couchère après la capture et avoir mangé et nourri leur pokemon. Le lendemain matin Sacha capture un aspicot.

Je te défis. Dit un samouraï.

Ok. Répondit Sacha

Scarabrute go. Cria l'adversaire

Go phénix. Cria Sacha en lança la pokeball de Ho oh

Que le combat commence. Dit Serena

Phénix utilise feu sacré. Ordonna Sacha

Ho oh exécuta l'ordre de son dresseur. Et mi ko le Scarabrute.

Fin du chapitre 3.


	4. Chapter 4 le premier badge

Chapitre 4 le Premier badge

Après le combat contre le samouraï, Sacha et c'est ami. Son en route vers Argenta pour le premier badge de Sacha. Arriver l'a bas Sacha à commencer à entrainer c'est pokemon.

Riolu utilise colosse combat. Cria-t-il à riolu.

Après l'entrainement durant la quel chenipan à évoluer en Chrysacier. Et Aspicot en conconfort, ils partirent à la salle de gym.

Bonjour je suis venu défier le champion et je m'appel Sacha du bourg palet. Cria Sacha.

Défit accepter je suis pierre. Dit le champion.

Ce sera un combat à deux contre deux. Seul le challenger a le droit de changer de pokemon. Cria l'arbitre.

Racaillou à toi de jouer. Cria pierre.

Riolu vient sur le terrain. Dit Sacha en appelant son riolu shyni.

Commencer! Cria l'arbitre

Riolu utilise colosse combat sur Racaillou. Ordonna notre héro.

L'attaque étais si rapide que le pauvre pokemon roche la reçue de plein fouette. Et tomba ko.

Racaillou n'est plus capable de ce battre riolu l'emporte champion envoyer votre dernier pokemon. Dit l'arbitre.

Bravo racaillou tu t'es bien battu. Onix à toi. Cria le champion.

Un onix apparu mais Fu vite battu par Riolu.

Onix n'est plus capable de ce battre Riolu l'emporte. Comme le champion n'a plus de pokemon je déclare Sacha du bourg palette vainqueur. Déclare l'arbitre

Bavo Sacha voici le badge roche. Dit pierre en donnant à Sacha le badge roche.

Merci. Dit Sacha

Pui je te rejoindre durant ton voyage? Je vais laisser le gym à mon père. Demanda Pierre

Oui bien sure. Répond Sacha

Plus tard il traversa le mont Sélénite. Où Sacha captura un onix, un racaillou, un mélofée et un nosferapti. Pierre captura aussi un nosferapti.

Petit chapitre. Sondage à répondre voulez- que les autre légendaire (excepter ceux qui ont un rapport avec ceux capturer.) exemple Mewtwo.) Soit en shyni. Merci de répondre.


	5. Chapter 5 Sacha vs Ondine

Voici le prochain chapitre.

Chapitre 5 Sacha vs ondine et capture des starters de kanto

Arriver a Azuria Sacha et compagnie alla à l'arène. Il découvrit que Ondine étais la championne.

Ce sera un combat Ondine la championne d'Azuria et Sacha du Bourg palette. Ce sera un 2 vs 2. Envoyer votre premier pokemon.

A toi pikachu. Dit Sacha à pikachu.

**-Ok!** Déclara Pikachu

Go Stari. Cris Ondine en lanca la pokeball de stari

Commencer. Crie l'arbitre

Pikachu utilise tonnerre a pleine puissance. Ordonna Sacha.

**-Je l'ai.** Répond Pikachu. Et utilise un puissant tonnerre qui mit k.o Stari.

-Stari est incapable de ce battre Pikachu l'emporte. Gym leader envoyer votre dernier Pokemon.

-Staross à toi. Cria Ondine en lança la pokeball de son dernier pokemon.

-Pikachu utilise tonerre. Cri Sacha

-Évite et utilise pistolet à… Commence Ondine. Mais l'attaque étais si rapide questaross n'a pas eu le temps d'esquiver et tomba ko.

-Staross est incapable de ce battre pikachu l'emporte. Comme le gy leader n's plus de pokemon apte a ce battre. Je déclare Sacha du bourg palet vainqueur. Déclare l'arbitre.

Ondine donna le badge cascade à Sacha.

Plus tard nos amis tombèrent sur un Bulbizarre.

-Super! Est Bulbizzare je te défie. Déffia Sacha

-Bulbi. Acquissa le bulbizzare il ne sait pas pourquoi mai il avait envi de voire si il étai digne d'être son dresseur.

-Roucoups à toi. Cri Sacha en lança la pokéball de roucoups. Il ne voulait pas envoyer Ho oh pour ne pas attirer l'attention de mauvaise personne.

**-Bien c'est moi**. Gazouilla Roucoups

-Roucoups utilise tornade. Ordona Sacha

Il exécuta l'attaque mais Bulbizzare évita. Il recommença jusqu'a ce qui le touche. Bulbizzare tomba ko.

-Pokéball go. Dit Sacha, un deux trois dign.

Après sa capture bulbizzare les emmena au village cacher où qu'il racontrère Mélanie.

-Qui êtes vous? Demanda la propriétaire.

-Je suis Sacha, voici mon amie d'enfance Serena, elle c'est Ondine et lui c'est pierre. Présenta Sacha

-Enchanter moi c'est Mélainie. Dit 'elle

Après que Sacha explique à Mélanie qu'il avait capturer Bulbizzare, ils ce fit attaquer par la team rocket.

-Est James on dirait le morveux qu'on a vu à jadiel. Remarqua Jessi.

-Oui! Je me demande si ce serais pas lui qui nous a interrompu? Répond James.

-C'est les idiots de l'autre jour. Je ferais mieux d'appeler Phénix. Pensa Sacha

Il sorti la pokeball de Ho oh.

-Phénix à toi. Cria Sacha en lança la pokeball.

-Quoi? C'est un Ho oh. Cria le miaouss qui parle

-Mais c'est impossible en plus il est d'une couleur inhabituel. Exclame les deux autre de la team rocket.

-Et bien oui mai ce n'est pas tout. Phénix utilise feux sacré. Cris Sacha

Après l'accident deux mysterbe approcha Sacha et Séréna.

-Que voulez vous? Demanda les deux dresseurs.

Sans avertissement les deux Mysterbe appuyèrent respectivement sur une des pokeball de Sacha et serena. Les deux ball ne secouèrent pas, un ding se fit entendre.

-Et bien on dirait que c'est deux mysterbe on décider de ce joindre à vous deux. Dit Mélanie.

Plus tard nos amis trouvère un Salamèche femelle qui tentais d'attirer leur attention.

**-Sacha cette Salamèche nous demande d'aider un autre Salamèche qui est mourant. Elle dit qu'il avait un dresseur avant mais il la abandonner**. Traduit Pikachu

-Ok compris dit lui qu'on la suit. dit Sacha

Le Salamèche les emmena au Salamèche mourant. Sacha le pris dans ces bras. Ils trouvère rapidement un centre pokemon.

Infirmière joël ce Salamèche a besoin de soin au plus vite. Expliqua Sacha

Lorsque Sacha ce retourna il découvrit un garçon appeler Damien.

-Qui est tu pour avoir sauvé ce pokemon faible? Demanda le dresseur

-Je suis Sacha ketchum du bourg palet. Et je lai sauver car je ne pouvais pas le laisse comme ca. Et toi je paris que tu es son ancien dresseur. Lui répondit-il

-Oui! Moi ces Damien écoute bien ce Salamèche ne mérite que de mourire tu n'aurais pas du le sauver. Dit sèchement Damien.

-Ce n'es pas à toi de décider si un pokemon à droit de vivre ou non. Et je vais te le prover demain après midi. On fera un 2 vs2. Défie Sacha.

-Ok! Convenu l'encien dresseur de Salamèche.

Plus tard Sacha alla voire le Salamèche et lui proposa de rejoindre son équipe. Le Salamèche accepta. Le landemain matin Serena révèle avoir capturée le Salamèche femelle et l'avoir appelé charla. L'après midi arriva vite.

-Ce sera un 2 vs 2 avec possibilité de changement. Envoyer votre premier Pierre

-À toi machop. Dit damien en appelant son Machop.

-Je ferais mieu d'en finir au plus vite. À toi phénix. Cria Sacha en lança la pokeball de Ho oh. Lors qu'il sorti Damien fut surpris.

-Commencer. Annonça-t-il

-Phénix utilise extrasenseur. Ordonna Sacha

Phénix utilisa l'attaque et toucha de plein fouette le pauvre Machop.

Machop et incapable de ce battre ho oh l'emporte. Déclara Pierre.

-Revien. Dardagnant à toi. Dit damien.

-Reviens Phénix bien jouer. À toi Salamèche. Cria Sacha.

-Commencer. Déclare l'arbitre.

Il ne falu pas longtemps pour Salamèche de vaincre Dardagnan. Aprè le combat Damien maltraita c'est pokemon. Heureusement un agent Jénie arrêta pour ce qu'il avait faite elle remercia Sacha pour tout et emmena damien au centre de police. Plus tard Sacha et Compagnie

Captura un Carapuce. Et son racaillou évolua en Gravalanch.

Long chapitre. Svp répondre au sondage.


	6. Chapter 6 le badge foudre

Salut tout le monde voici le prochain chapitre.

-Pourquoi mets-tu autan de temps à mettre tes chapitres? Demande Sacha

Pour prendre le temps de corriger mes fautes. Je répondis.

Supermaire1 ne possède pas pokemon. Déclara serena

Chapitre 6 le badge foudre

Arriver à Carmin sur mère Sacha et compagnie alla au centre pokemon où qu'il vue plein de pokemon vaincu. Plus tard Sacha alla combattre le majeur Bob.

-Je Vien défier le champion. Cria Sacha.

-J'accepte. Répondit Bob.

-Ce cera un combat a 1 contre 1 formateur envoyé votre pokemon. Dit l'arbitre.

-Raichu à toi. Appela le champion.

-Gravalan je te choisis. Cria Sacha en lança la pokeball.

-Commencer! Dit l'arbitre.

-Raichu utilise tonnerre. Ordona Bob.

L'attaque atteignis Gravalanche mais il en sorti indemne.

-Quoi pourquoi il n'a rien? Demanda Bob

-Car il est de type Roche et sol les attaques électriques ne lui font rien. Répondit notre héro.

-J'avais oublié. Grommela son adversaire.

-Gravalanche utilise séisme. Ordonna Sacha

Le pauvre Raichu tomba k.o.

-Raichu est incapable de ce battre. Gravalanche l'emporte comme le champion n'a plus de pokemon apte à ce battre je déclare Sacha de Bourg palet vainqueur.

-Bravo Sacha tu à eu une exélante idé d'utiliser séisme. Comme preuve de ta victoire je te présente le badge Foudre. Félicita Bob

Après sa victoire face à Bob Sacha entraina c'est pokemon il avais Pikachu, riolu en Shyni, rocoupse, Bulbizzarre, Salamèche, et bien sur son Ho oh en Shyni(surnommer Phénix)

À un certain moment Riolu évolua en lucario.

-Le Pokémon Aura. Lucario est l'évolution de Riolu. En ressentant l'aura de ses adversaires, il à appris aurasphère. Déclara le pokédex

-Bravo. Félicita Sacha.

**-Merci père. Remercia Lucario**

Fin du chapitre oui il est petit. Mais le dernier était long aussi.

-Ouai ces vrai. Dit Sacha

Qui veut faire parler du sondage? Débandage.

Moi! Répondit serena

Aller. Je lui dis

Voulez vous que les autres légendaires excepter mewtwo, Artikodin, Électhor. Sulfura et Lugia soit en shyni. Déclara Serena

Bon sa conclu ce chapitre. Je dis.


	7. Chapter 7 à bord du st-Anne

Chapitre 7 à bord du st-Anne

Alor que le pokégroupe cherchai un bateau pour que Sacha obtiens ce détendre. Ils racontèrent la team rocket déguisé qui leur donna des billet pour le st-Anne. L'à bas Sacha racontère un dresseur qui lui proposa un matche pokemon.

-Ce cera un 2 vs 2. Dit l'arbitre.

-Je te choisi rattatac. Dit le dresseur

-Lucario à toi. Cria Sacha en envoyant son lucario shyni.

-Commencer. Cria le jeune.

-Lucario utilise aurasphère. Ordonna Sacha.

L'attaque étais si rapide et si puissante que Rattataque n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver et tomba k.o.

-Rattatac est déclarer incapable de ce battre. Formateur envoyer votre dernier pokemon.

-Je te félicte repose toi. Je t'ai faite combattre un peu trop. Dit l'adversaire de Sacha.

-À toi emplifor. Appela-t-il.

-Lucario revien à toi Phénix. Dit Sacha en changent de pokemon. L'orsque Sacha sorti son ho oh il surprit tout le monde.

-Élu il y a de mauvais persone. Dit ho oh.

-Je sais avant on fini ce combat rapidement. Dit Sacha

-Commencer. Dit l'arbitre en souriant.

-Phénix utilise feu sacré. Cria Sacha.

-Phénix vaincu le pokemon adverse et fit partis tous les mauvaise personne. (il a utilser c'est instinc de légendire pour faire sortire seulment la team rocket.)

Après le combat Sacha participa deux fois à la loterie ou il obtena deux masterball, deux quitte de pokéball, deux quitte de pierre d'évolution et deux pokemon mystère qui ce révèle être deux évoli un mâle et une femelle. Il retrouva c'est amis.

-Et bien qu'avez-vous trouvé d'intéressant? Demanda Sacha à c'est amis

-Moi j'ai trouvé une place pour toiletter les pokemons avec pierre. Répondit Serena.

-Moi rien. Dit ondine.

Après le St-Anne durant la nuit. Sacha s'amusa avec son évoli mâle dans l'espoire qu'il évolue un noctali ce qui arriva. Le l'andemain matin Sacha joua avec la femmelle pour qu'elle évolue en mantalie.

Oui déjà la fin du chapitre mais je crois que c'est assez. Svp répondre au sondage. Il


	8. Chapter 8 premières dates

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 8 premières dates de Sacha et serena. Et 4èmebadge

Aujourd'hui nous retrouvons nos héros en route pour Céladopole quand Sacha proposa à serena d'aller au restaurant le soir même.

Le soir sacha attendais serena avec Salamèche, Ortide et Chrysacier. Les deux voulaient être avec deux des pokemon de Serena. Pendant la soirée Sacha décida de dire quel que chose à serena.

-Serena j'aimerais te dire, commença Sacha il respira profondément. Je t'aime et j'aimerais sortir avec toi.

Serena fut surpris elle aussi avait des sentiments pour Sacha.

Elle et Sacha s'embrassère. Il ne fu pas pas les seule car leur pokemon qui les avais accompagné aussi. Et ce n'ai pas tout ils évoluère. Les deux Salamèche deviennent des Reptincel, les deux crysacier évoluèrent en pappilusion et Mysterbe en ortide. Plus tard Sacha et Serena couchère ensemble. Le matin suivante Sacha et Serena révèle leur relation à pierre et Ondine. Alor que pierre fut heureux pour les deux Ondine pensa avant de féliciter le nouveaux couple. Ils reprirent leur route verre céladopole. Pendant la route ils racontrère un pikachu femelle.

-Est tu perdu petit pikachu? Demanda Serena.

Le pikachu femelle fit signe que oui elle était perdu. Le pikachu de Sacha fut intrigué par la femelle. Il lui révéla qu'il était le pokemon du chum de la fille qui lui avait parlé. La femelle semblait très bien avec pikachu. Sacha supposa que c'étais du au fait qu'il était tous les deux des Pikachu. Plus tard ils trouvèrent plein de pikachu.

-Et bien on dirait qu'on a trouvé les amis de c'ette pikachu. Supposa Sacha.

-Oui. Répondit sa copine.

Avant de partir serena captura le pikachu femelle. Plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin Céladopole. Après certain problème avec la team rocket. Sachalivra son combat avec Érika.

-Ce sera combat à 3 contre 3. Seul le challenger aura le droit de changer une jeune fille.

-Reptincel à toi. Cria Sacha il savait que la championne utilisai des pokemon de type plante. Donc il avait décidé d'utiliser Reptincel, Roucoups, et Phénix.

-Saquedeneu je te choisi. Appela Érika.

-Commencer. Dit l'arbitre.

-Saquedeneu constriction. Ordonna Érika

-Reptincel évite et utilise lance flamme. Riposta Sacha

Reptincel écouta et lança son attaque assez rapidement et assez forte que Saquedeneu tomba k.o.

-Saquedeneu est incapable de ce battre repticel l'emporte championne envoyer votre prochain pokemon. Déclara l'arbitre.

-Aller boustiflor. Cria Érika après avoir rappelé et remercier saquedeneu.

-Reptincel utilise lance flamme. Cria Sacha

Malheureusement pour Érika l'attaque était trop rapide.

-Je déclare boutiflor incapable de ce battre championne appeler votre dernier pokemon. Dit l'arbitre

-Ortide à toi. Dit la championne en appelant son dernier pokemon.

Reptincel battu rapidement Ortide.

-Bravo Sacha je n'ai jamais vue un dresseur aussi talentueux voici le badge Érika

Fin du chapitre.

Sondage toujours ouverts.


	9. Chapter 9 Le 5ème badge

Nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 9 Le 5ème badge

Pendant la Route pour la ville du prochain badge Sacha et Compagni sont allés au parc Safari. Sacha captura un Minidraco mâle, un kangourex mâle, un tauros mâle, un Rhinocorne mâle, un Nidoran mâle et un Mimitoss. Serena aussi captura des pokemon. Elle captura un Nidoran femelle, un leveinard femelle, un Saquedeneu femelle, un Magicarpe et un Paras femelle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Parmanie Sacha et les autres partirent à la sale de gym où ils racontrèrent Koga le champion. Après diverse problème avec le trio de la team rocket Sacha défia koga. Celui-ci accepta.

Ce cera un combat à 1 contre 1 entre koga le champion de parmanie et Sacha du bourg palet. Messieurs envoyer votre pokemon. Annonça Aya la sœur de koga.

Aéromite à toi. Appela koga en envoyant la pokeball de son pokemon.

Mentalie je compte sur toi. Cria Sacha.

Commencer. Cria l'arbitre

Mentalie utilise choc mentale ordonna Sacha

Aéromite esquive et utilise. Commença Koga mais l'attaque étais si rapide et si fort que Aéromite tomba k.o.

Aéromite est incapable de ce battre. Je déclare mentalie vainqueur comme Koga n'a plus de pokemon apte à ce battre. Je déclare Sacha vainqueur. Déclara Aya.

Bravo Sacha tu ma battu. Voici la preuve de ta victoire le badge âme. Félicita Koga

Plus tard Sacha et Serena alla au restaurant. Ils avaient amené les pokemon qu'ils aviaent en commun. Pikachu, Nidoran, Reptincel et Papilusion. Leur Nidoran de même que les Reptincel évolure. Le nidoran femelle évolua en Nidorina alor que le mâle est devenue un Nidorino. Les reptince évoluèrent en Dracaufeu. Après l'évolution un homme donna à Sacha et Serena des mé donna à son Dracaufeu la dracaufite x et Serena donna à charla la dracaufite y. Arriver au centre pokemon après leur sortie ils ce couchère. Le lendemain matin Sacha donna à lucario la lucarite.

Encore un petit chapitre. Penser à répondre au sondage.


	10. Chapter 10 le 6ème et 7 ème bage

Chapitre 10 le 6 ème et 7ème badge

Enffin le chapitre 10.

En route pur Safrania Sacha fit évoluer son Minidraco en Draco. Après deux jour de marche ils arrivère à Safrania. (Sacha avait avec lui Pikachu, lucario, Draco, Noctali, Herbizzare (Bulbizzare et Carapuce Avait évolué) et Ho oh (alias Phénix)) Sacha alla à la salle de gym et il y défias Morganne.

-Ce cera un combat entre Morgane la champione de Safrania et Sacha du bourg palet. Le combat cera un 1 contre 1. Formateur envoyer votre pokemon. Annonça l'arbitre

-Kadabra je te choisi. Dit Morgane en appelant son pokemon.

-Noctali à toi de jouer. Cria Sacha en lança la pokeball de noctali

Commencer. Dit l'arbitre.

-Kadabra utilise psychisme. Ordonna Morgane

-Noctali esquive avec tunnel puis après utilise balle ombre. Riposta Sacha.

Noctali évita l'attaque tout en utilisant tunnel et surpris Kadabra avec son balle ombre. Il tomba k.o.

-Kadabra n'est plus capable de ce battre Noctali l'emporte. Comme la championne n'a plus de pokemon apte à ce battre Sacha l'emporte. Déclara l'arbitre.

-Tout comme on peu s'attendre d'un utilisateur d'aura. Voici le badge Marais. Dit Morgane.

Après le matche nos amis partir en direction de cramois'île pour le 7ème badge de Sacha.

Arriver là bas ils partir en direction la salle de gym qu'ils trouvère grâce au champion déguiser.

-Ce cera un matche entre Sacha du Bourg-palet et Auguste le champion de cramois'île. Ce cera un 3 contre 3. Appeler votre premier pokemon. Annonça l'arbitre.

-Feunard à toi. Dit Auguste

-Carabaffe je te choisi. Cria Sacha

-Commencer. Dit l'arbitre.

-Carabaffe utilise surf. Ordonna Sacha.

L'attaque fut si forte et efficace que funard tombat k.o.

-Feunard n'est plus capable de ce battre Carabaffe l'emporte Champion envoyer votre prochain pokemon. Déclare l'arbitre.

Juste avant qu'auguste appelle son prochain pokemon Carabaffe évolua en tortank.

-Ok Galopa à toi. Dit Auguste.

-Go. Dit l'arbitre

-Tortank surf. Ordonna le challenger.

Encor là le pauvre pokemon tomba k.o.

-Galopa n'est plus capable de ce battre tortank l'emporte champion envoyer votre dernier pokemon. crie l'arbitre

-Magmar à toi. Dit le champion.

-Tortank surf à nouveau. Cria Sacha.

Et encore une foi le pokemon adverse tomba k.o.

-Magmar n'est plus capable de ce battre Tortank l'emporte. Comme Auguste n'a plus de pokemon apte à ce battre Sacha l'emporte. Déclara l'arbitre

-Bravo Sacha tu à gagner. Comme preuve de ta victoire voici le badge volcan. Dit Agust

Fin du chapitre sondage toujour ouvert pour ceu qui veulent répondre cliquer sur mon profil et après cliquer sur vote now.


	11. Chapter 11 réécriture et sondage

Réécriture de la fanfiction et sondage

Bonjour c'est pour vos annoncer la réécriture de la fanfiction qui ne commencera pas avant juillet car je n'ai pas d'ordinateur à moi. Je vais profiter de ce message pour vous annoncer un sondage. Comme vous le savez le prochain film est une sorte de remake de la première saison. Je pensais ajouter l'histoire du film à la fanfiction. J'aimerais avoir votre avis.

Merci!


End file.
